The Tale of The Five Nicktoons Revised
by nicktoons841
Summary: REdone. Like, 4 more to go. These Nicktoon allstars get caught in each other's worlds! How will they survive? Please R&R, NO FLAMES!


Author's Note: This takes place after the Jimmy Timmy series but before Nicktoons Unite! (just go along with it, it was my 1st story). PLEASE R&R AND NO FLAMES!!! Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: HOW ALL THE THINGS HAPPENED

Our story starts in Retroville. In Jimmy's lab, Sheen and Carl are down there to see Jimmy's new invention.

"Carl, Sheen, I would like for you to see...the Portal-Air 8000." Jimmy announced as he opens up a curtain showing a portal. Carl and Sheen are amazed.

"Wow." spoke Carl.

"So what can it do?" asked Sheen.

"Remember when Timmy Turner came to out universe?" said Jimmy.

"Yeah, that was a great time." his friends replied in unison.

"Well, I can now contact him. We can easily go into his world. It's called the Portal-Air 8000. However, there are some problems." "What kind of problems?" questions Sheen.

"A few bugs mostly."

"You know, I was thinking. What if there are more worlds than Retroville and Dimmsdale?" their round fat friend wondered. Jimmy and Sheen look at him like if he's crazy.

"Carl, what makes you say that?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows that there are only two worlds. The whole entire Earth knows about that. The entire galaxy knows that..."

Jimmy interrupts Sheen. "Ok, ok! We get it! However it could be possible."

"And by the way, why did you call it the Portal-Air 8000?" asks Carl again.

"Because it's a portal and the word 'air' makes it sound better."

"Cool." Sheen said giving two thumbs up.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in a creepy, scary, and familiar town, an alien named Zim is in his secret underground lab along with his robot slave, Gir. Zim was building the same thing, but was bigger and had alien technology.

"GIR! I'm finally finished!" Zim exclaimed.

"What is it? Does it make chicken legs?" quired Gir dumbly.

"No! This is a portal, Gir. It can get me to anywhere in the world! Like Dib's house. I can sneak in there and...why am I asking you all this?"

"Because you want to?"

"NO! I must go into it now and..." then sees literally the portal having bugs (literally) on it. "No! It can't be!"

"What?"

"BUGS! OH THE DREADED BUGS!. I'll check down tomorrow. This lab is much to dark for me."

"Want some of my Poop-Corn?"

"Come Gir."

Gir's blue parts turn red. "Yes sir." he said robotally.

Zim and Gir left through the door as it closed itself. In Amity Park, Danny, Tucker, and Sam are under the lab of Fenton Works and looking at the ghost portal.

"It looks like I called you all for nothing down here, but it is weird." said Danny.

"How's that?" Tucker questioned.

"I know that there's something wrong with the ghost portal. I've been going inside of it and one day, saw a new blue one. And a squirral."

"A squirral?" Sam asks.

"This might be crazy and you'll laugh, when I looked in there, she was fixing another ghost portal. And she talked and worked like an actual human."

Tucker and Sam look at each other, pause, and started to laugh.

"This a good one dude." said Tucker.

"I mean a talking squirral, please," Sam scoffed. "Maybe she was wearing a costume. Wait, it was a she?"

"Great! I can date her."

"Guys, it not funny! The squirral had no costume on because, it had no zipper." explained Danny.

"Maybe you should look harder." Sam suggested.

"Yeah, it's not like you found a new universe or something." Tucker starts to laugh, but notices Danny and Sam aren't and stops. "It can happen."

In Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob was visiting his friend, Sandy. He had on his water helmet so he could breathe in her house and karate gear. While he walked over to her treedome, she saw her inventing. SpongeBob went inside and saw her.

"Hey Sandy." SpongeBob greeted.

"Howdy, SpongeBob." Sandy answers back.

"Um, what you doing?"

"I'm making a ghost portal, silly."

"Oh. I don't get it."

"It has real live ghosts inside."

"When you say the word 'ghosts', does that mean real scary ghosts that can take over your body and do many evil things?"

"I don't know, SpongeBob. And have no idea why the Flying Dutchman is not in there."

"It's a mystery." SpongeBob as he moves his hands wiggly.

Sandy checks it. "Hmm, still has a few pointers. I'll fix it tomorrow."

"Wanna do some kar-at-e?"

"Like I thought you never asked."

Sandy and SpongeBob begin to play karate. In Dimmsdale, Timmy is on his bed talking to Cosmo and Wanda, his secretive fairy godparents.

"Do you guys have a strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen?" questioned Wanda.

"No." Timmy responded.

"Eh, not really." Cosmo agreed.

"Wanna go outside?"

"Ok!" Cosmo transforms into a skateboard.

"All right! Come on Wanda!" Wanda sighs and transforms into a helmet. "Let's go!"

Timmy rushes out to the skateboard park. Later that night, unaware to any of these five worlds, we see them sleeping and something wrong with their portals (expect Dimmsdale). Jimmy's, Zim's, Danny's, and Sandy's portals all have a disconnection problem. Now electricity comes out through the wires and join together (including Timmy's world cuz of Jimmy's one).

* * *

CHAPTER 2: THE WITNESS AND ONE BIG TOWN

At the Neutron residence, Jimmy woke up the next morning and put on his clothes. He had breakfast and goes outside. When he started to walk out, he knew something was wrong. He looked down at the ground and the next thing he knew, he was in Dimmsdale!

"Ahh! How did I get here?" Jimmy yelled. "Maybe Timmy did this. I better find him!" In Timmy's house, he also walks outside with kid form Cosmo and Wanda. They bump into Jimmy. "Timmy, I'm glad I found you. Now tell me what's going on!"

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Timmy asks confused.

"I was walking outside when..."

Just then a vortex spits out Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby. They landed over the boys then got up.

"Neutron! You better explain this!" Cindy demanded.

"I swear! I didn't do this!"

"Then how did we get here?" questioned Sheen.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" said Timmy.

"I like pie!" Cosmo blurted out. Everyone stares at him. "What?"

They argue. In Zim's lab,...

"Gir! Put on your dog costume and let's get outta here!"

"Why?" said Gir.

"Because, I want to use the portal and get to Dib's house now!"

"Didn't you say it was broken?"

"Don't worry Gir. The bugs must be gone now. Come Gir, to Dib's house!"

"How come we can't walk outside?"

"Because I want to use it so bad. Now get in!"

"But..."

"NOW WHAT?!"

"What about your human costume?"

"Good point for once." Zim puts on his costume. They went inside the portal, however both came out, and are on the other side. "CURSE MY INVENTION! Well, let's go outside then."

"Ok."

When they went outside their house, everything was in 3-D. They are not in their world anymore.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! What is this?!"

"Ah, bulgy."

"Be quiet. Now come along!"

"Yes master!"

----------------

Tucker and Sam, are walking to Danny's house and talking about yesterday.

"What did you mean another universe?" Sam asked curious.

"Sam, for the last time, it was a joke!" Tucker snapped.

"Right."

"And besides, do you really think there could be more worlds?"

"I donno. If Danny saw a portal that had a talking squirrel, I'm sure to believe him."

"Why?"

"Because, we're Danny's friends, and we have to believe him."

"Yep, even if it does sound crazy."

"Tucker..." Sam trips.

"Sam, are you ok?" He trips too. Sam and Tucker wake up in a treedome without moving. "What is this place?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it."

----------

Squidward walks outside and all of sudden he appeared on a street in Zim's world.

"Where am I? Why does everything look creepy?" he muttered to himself.

Then, a net captured him. It was from Dib.

"Finally! I captured an alien! It's not Zim, but close!" Dib yelled carring the sack back to his house.

"Hey! Get me outta here." Squidward gasps for breath. "I need to breathe! Get me outta here!"

As Dib left with Squidward inhis net, everyone was confused were they are. Will they get home? What will happen next?

* * *

CHAPTER 3: TRANSFORMATION OF THE GHOSTSPONGE

SpongeBob's going to visit Sandy again. He had his water helmet on.

"Man, I can't wait until I get to Sandy's! However there, something weird about today. Something, something." he said. He closed his eyes cheerily as he walks. When he opened them up, he was on top of a apartment. "Ahhhhhh! Where am I? What is this place? Just as long that this is all a dream, I'll be fine." Without looking, he fell down but hanged to the edge. "Wow, that mostly never works."

The edge breaks and SpongeBob screams. Not so far from where he is, Danny in ghost form flies to find Sam and Tucker. They were supposed to meet him a half hout ago.

"Man, where are those two? It's not likely for them to be late." Danny asked himself. He hears the sponge's call for help. "Don't worry! I'll save you!"

At the time Danny flies to catch SpongeBob, and him land in his hands, both see a blue energy blast heading their way. Then, they land directly at one another when the ray hits. We hear both bawl. On the screenplay, Danny's ghost DNA mixing with SpongeBob's. Now we turn back to them as they land in an alley.

"Man, that was close." DP and SS said at once not knowing they're facing the opposite direction. "Huh?" Both turn their sides. "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" See that they're both stuck together. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Who are you?" demanded Danny.

"Me? I can't believe I'm attached to a ghost! Don't eat my brain!" panicked SpongeBob.

"There's an alien I'm stuck to!"

"Sponge"  
"Right. Sponge or ghost, we need to figure out what happened to us and why we're stuck this this."

"Yeah, it's horrible!"

The tall teen sighs. "Come on.

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me."

Danny and SpongeBob in one or should I say DannyBob PhantomPants, headed to Fenton Works. In the basement/lab, they phased inside to see the Ghost Zone portal.

"Wow! What is it?"

"It's a ghost portal."

"Like my friend has but uncomplete?"

"Uh,yeah. By the way, my name's Danny Phantom."

"And I'm SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants."

Then it shows Tucker and Sam in Sandy's treedome.

"Sam? Tucker? But how?"

"They're in my friend's treedome! Look how hideous they look!"

"You're talking about _my_ friends"

"I knew that."

"All we have to do is try to contact them. They can get home, your friend can seperate us, end of story." said Danny positive.

"Works for me. But how do we do that?"

"Go inside the portal."

"Oh, right." DannyBob go inside. However they end up in the Ghost Zone on an island. "What is this place? Where are we?!"

"I think I know."

"Of course." says a voice.

"Huh?" both spoke.

Skulker appears from his grounds.

"Skulker? What do you want with me?" asked Danny.

"It's not what I want, it's what I want you _both_." he responded.

"What are you gonna do to us?" SpongeBob questions.

"Very, very, painful things." Two gulp as Skulker holds out a ghost ray. "Now, stand still so I can destory you."

* * *

CHAPTER 4: BULGY AND UNDERWATER

Meanwhile where Zim is, he was looking around with Gir and saw that Dib was here with his sister, Gaz.

"Zim! What's going on here?" Dib ordered.

"I...I have no idea." answered Zim.

"It's the truth." adds Gir.

"Yeah right! What do you take me for, a stupid person?" said Dib sarcastic.

"Yes." told Zim.

"Your voices stink." Gaz interrupts.

"Anyway, where are we?" Dib asks again.

"I don't know. But I never seen anything like _this_ before." replies the Irken.

"Of course you didn't, it's 3-D!"

"Yeah, I mean this isn't like another universe or somethin'." Gaz said.

"Or maybe it is!"

"In this new world, I'll destory all man kind!" shouted Zim.

"Hey, what about our world?"

"I shall conquer it too! By the way, your head is much bigger and scarier here." Zim leaves with Gir.

Dib groans. "Come, Gaz, we need to save this universe and find some people who can help us!"

"You talk to much." Gaz speaks.

Back at the treedome, Tucker and Sam aren't flattered.

"This is just great." said Sam in a flat tone.

"Do you think this is what Danny mentioned about yesterday?" quired Tucker.

"Yeah. You think?"

They hear someone coming out.

"Who's there?"

"Shh! We gotta hide!"

Sam and Tucker hide under the uncomplete ghost portal.

Sandy enters. "Well, better get that portal fixed." She lookes at it and sees it's working. "This can't be right."

"At least we know for one thing, Danny _was_ telling not a lie." Sam whispered.

"Yes, but seriously, when is she gonna take that costume off?" Tucker asked softly.

"Be quiet already."

Just then Patrick rushes through the door (as he breaks it) with his helmet on.

"Sandy! Sandy! Sandy!" he howled.

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick! Calm down!" Sandy insisted. Patrick takes a few breaths. "What's the problem?"

"SpongeBob's missing!"

"SpongeBob." chuckled Tucker thinking it's funny. Sam looks at him. "What now?"

"Wasn't there anyone who witnessed it? Like Squidward?" inquirs Cheeks.

"No, but I do remember what he did a few minutes ago..."

Patrick shows an image in his mind what happened. When Squidward heard the news SB was gone, he threw a little party cheering. Then, he went outside and fell into a vortex.

"So that's what went going on. Unfortunately, I have no idea where he is, too. Btu the strangest thing is..."

"What?"

"My ghost portal is working. When I went out to work on it some more, it starts to, you know...

"Actually, I don't."

"Tucker, do you have have any idea what this means?" Sam asked her friend.

"Nope." replied him.

"Don't you see, working ghost zone, these people, missing person? DANNY AND THAT SPONGEBOB KID MUST BE IN OUR WORLD!"

"I still don't get it."

The creatures hear them.

"All right! Who's there?! Come out with your hands up, intruder!" yelled the squirral. Tucker comes with his hands up. Sam gives him a "nice going" face and does the same. The four look at each other and shout.

"Who are you people?!" commanded Patrick.

"Whatever this is, we did not take your friend!" Sam said first.

"Unless you took Danny." Tucker says suspicious.

"We didn't take a person called Danny! Unless, you're thieves!" Sandy accused.

"Thieves!" Patrick repeated.

"For the last time, we didn't do anything!" pleaded Tucker.

"We just tripped over and we found ourselves here." explains Sam.

"Unlikely story!" Sandy sneered.

"Yeah! I don't get it." Patrick said dumbly.

All get near the ghost portal and fall in. Back with Danny and SpongeBob...

"So, got any last words?" Skulker questions before their death.

"Yes, I do. I'm-"

SpongeBob got bothered when a vortex took DannyBob away.

"Oh, phooey."

They enter a town familiar to Danny's and get up.

"Great, now where are we?" said Danny annoyed.

"Dimmsdale," SpongeBob read a sign. "Never heard of it."

"Me neither. We need to take a look around, but try to follow my lead."

"Yeah. Hey, hot come I have to follow yours?"

"'Cause I'm a ghost and can do uh...something really bad to you."

"On second thought, following your way sounds like a good idea."

"Fine by me."

DannyBob take into the air. While they didn't look down, another vortex and shows...Professor Calamitious.

"Great, I'm in Dimmsdale again." he complained. He looks up in the sky and sees the ghost-sponge. "What an repulsing creature. Hmm..." then laughs and grins evilly.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: TWO ALIKE TWINS SAVE THE DAY

DannyBob land on the ground at the park. No one is there expect for Calamitious hiding in the bushes. What he had in his hand is a weapon that had a tack attached.

"SpongeBob, do you have that feeling that someone is gonna control us?" asks Danny.

"Like always, yes." SpongeBob nods and his helmets hits Danny's hand.

"Ow!"

"Yes, my pretty. Come to me." Calamitious said and aims his weapon at the two.

"OW!" Danny and SpongeBob yelp at once, falling into an evil spell.

"Good game, Calamitious." he comes out. "Now,..." we appear in a scene now in Retroville. "-you will become my slaves and take over this town!" PC evilly chuckles.

In Dimmsdale, the kids still aruge. We focus on Jimmy and Timmy.

"I didn't do anything!" Timmy replayed.

"Unlikely story!" Jimmy snaps. Suddenly, something brings them, and only them, to the central part of Retroville. "Just great!"

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but we need to..."

The two hear rumbling from the ground. People start to run pass them. The boys see a black, white, and yellow creature shooting green rays and attacking the city.

"Whoa, what's that?"

"I really can't make it out." He pulls out his binoculars and sees DannyBob doing it and shocked to see their look. "Um, Timmy, I think you should see this."

"What is it?" Jimmy hands him the binoculars and amazed. "Wow, that's awesome! If it wasn't attacking the city though."

"Turner I have a plan"  
"What plan?"

"Come on."

Now in Jimmy's lab the two have weapons.

"Uh, no offense Jimmy, but what do these do?"

"My inventions can wear off what's striking the city. Then, we find the culprit who's behind all this." the genius answered.

"If there is _anyone_." said Timmy.

"All you need to do is use that to catch the monster. I'll do the same, but at a different view."

"Whatever, dude." They go outside and spot DannyBob. As they run, both bump into Dib. "Wow, what a big head you have. That's not like Jimmy's."

"My head's not big! But he does." Dib replied, referring to the other genius. He exits.

"Ok...ay."

Jimmy sighs. "Come on Turner."

Danny/SpongeBob is wreaking each part of the city. Someone had to stop them and Calamitious.

"As we keep disrupting the town, nothing will stop us." said Danny.

"But as we do, what will we do then?" asks SpongeBob.

"I don't know. Let's just listen to the boss man." Both laugh sinfully.

"Man, your laughs stink!"

"Huh?"

"Fire!"

Timmy commanded as Jimmy fires at them. DannyBob fall to the ground, unconsciious. Calamitious saw what happened.

"No! They are out cold! Darn that Jimmy Neutron and his buck-tooth friend of his." grumbled the professor.

"Jimmy, did you just hear something?" questions Timmy.

"No, why?" he says.

"Well, do you think these guys were controlled by an evil villain we know of?"

"No. We better take this 'thing' with us anyway."

"I don't know...okay!"

Despising his short-term memory, Jimmy took DannyBob to the lab. Timmy follows him. Later, they wake up in a cage.

"What happened to us?" wondered Danny puzzled.

"I don't know. I think something knocked us out." responds SpongeBob.

"Freeze!" Timmy interrupted pointing a laser at them. 3 scream.

Jimmy enters. "Timmy, what is it? Are they awake?"

"Yes."

"All right! What the heck's going on here?" Danny bid.

"I don't know. Why argue with them?" said SpongeBob.

"Don't blame me!" Both bicker.

"Man, they are _not_ like anything before we caught them." said Turner.

"I have to admit, they were more evil and town-breaking than before." agreed Neutron.

Danny and SpongeBob overhear the conversation and stop fighting.

"We're not evil!" Danny sneers.

"Yeah! Although my spine hurts...and the rest of me." said SquarePants.

"Look, we're not evil. We're good. And even though we fight a lot and I am attaching to a sponge, we are NOT the bad guys."

"Oh, yeah? What about today's footage?" asked Timmy.

Jimmy puts in a tape of today's news footage in Retroville and DannyBob see they were attacking the town before.

"I don't remember doing that." stated SB.

"The tape never lies! So fess up!"

"Hey, don't say that to us." Danny snapped.

Jimmy spots the little mind controller rolling down from the cage. While Timmy and DannyBob keep hassling, Jimmy takes it out and scans the thing. Now he knows it was from PC. There was only one exclamation now...

"Timmy, they didn't do it!" Jimmy exclaims.

"Huh?" asked Timmy.

"Huh?" said Danny.

"Huh?" SpongeBob finished.

"They were mind controlled by Professor Calamitious!" Jimmy said.

"Ahh! Wait, who was that guy?" Timmy forgot.

"The one who took Cindy and turned her into a fish."

"Oh yeah."

"You guys are telling us that some mad professor overpowered us?" spoke Danny.

"I remember now. He had on a while lab coat and very old." tells Timmy.

"That explains that guy sneaking up behind us." said SpongeBob suddenly.

"You saw the professor?!" Danny asked aggravated.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that he was going to control us with a small mind tack thingy and launch it up my butt?"

Jimmy got grossed out when he heard that who had the mind controller in his mind. He threw it onto the ground and rubbed his hands on the side of his shirt. Timmy laughed.

"It's not funny!" Jimmy shouted.

"It if for you!" jokes Timmy.

"Ok, dude, that was just too much infomation." Danny squirmed.

"By the way, how did you get like that?"

"We don't know. A ball of energy hit us and made us like this."

"It was very painful." increased SpongeBob.

"By the way, I'm Jimmy Neutron & this is my lab." Jimmy greeeted.

"Right. And I'm Danny Phantom." Danny said sarcastic though true.

"Timmy Turner." added he.

"SpongeBob SquarePants!" completed him.

All of a sudden, DannyBob start to change as SpongeBob wears the same type of shoes as DP that had on his regular human shoes.

"What's happened to us?" asked Danny.

Jimmy did a scan again and realizes what's going on. "Oh no! It's horrible!"

"What is it?" questioned Timmy.

"Yes. What's happening to us?" SpongeBob dittoed.

"I just said that." Danny said.

"After the next 24 hours, SpongeBob will become fully ghost and Danny will be..."

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe disappear, I guess." Jimmy concluded.  
"But Jimmy, I don't wanna become a ghost! They're so creepy and not nice!" yelled SpongeBob. Danny glares at him. "Expect for you. Heh heh heh."

"How can we reverse it?" Timmy inquired.

"By finding the same blast that hit DannyBob." Jimmy answers.

"But that will take us hours, days, months." Danny said disappointed.

"And it'll happen by then." said SpongeBob lastly.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: MEETING

Scene: Amity Park in Danny's lab.

"What is this place?" asked Jimmy.

"Why does it look so similiar?" Timmy said.

"I don't like this world. It makes me feel less squishy." SpongeBob complainted.

"Hey I'm home! Cool!" Danny shouted.

However his dad heard him upstairs. "Danny, are you down there?"

"On second thought, hide!"

Timmy, Jimmy, and DannyBob hid under some ghost equipment. But the two stuck together had a little heard time to go which way. Jack, came into the room.

"Danny? Where are you? I thought I heard a ghost. For I am Jack Fenton! An ordinary ghost hunter."

"You know this guy?" SpongeBob whispered.

"No!" Danny lied. "It's not like I'm related to him...in some hidden way."

"Ok, ok."

"Darn! No ghost!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, come help me. It's a ghostly problem!" His wife, Maddie ordered off-screen.

"Coming sweetie!"

After he leaves, the four emerge from hiding.

"That was close." said Timmy with a sigh.

"Now what do we do?" questions Jimmy.

Danny's ghost sense goes off. SpongeBob feels it too.

"Why does it feel cold of the sudden?" he asked.

"That's called a ghost sense. It lets you know that a ghost is nearby. That is not me."

Suddenly, Vlad appears from phasing.

"Danny." Vlad smirked.

"Vlad." Danny replied narrowing his eyes.

"Who?" Timmy asks.

"Timmy!" Jimmy yells.

"Jimmy!"

"SpongeBob!" the sponge exclaims for an unknown reason.

"SpongeBob!" Danny hushed.

"I see that you look more repulsing, like everyday." said Vlad.

"Uh, are there more of you guys?" says Timmy.

"Yes."

"Guys, run!" demands Danny.

Timmy and Jimmy run for cover. SpongeBob tries, but Danny has now control and takes this outside w/ his enemy.

--------------

Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Cosmo, and Wanda are still fighting. Until, Dib and Gaz crashed into them.

"Hey, real fairies!" Dib exclaimed.

"Shut it, big head like Jimmy's." Cindy snapped.

"My head's not big! Who's Jimmy?"

"They're not fairies, they are Timmy's computer program thingies." Carl replies.

Sheen laughs. "Carl said thingies."

"I hate you. Not go away." Gaz interrupts while she continues on her Game Slave 2.

"Who are you people?!" Dib wanted to know.

"Well, I'm Libby. That's Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Cosmo and Wanda." she gave introduction.

"Who are you?" Carl questioned.

"The name's Dib. That's my sister, Gaz." Dib reponded.

"Whatever." said his sister.

"How did you get here?" said Wanda nosy.

"For some reason, a huge vortex sucked us in here from a bulgy void." Dib said.

"Vortex?" the couple in cover ask at once.

"Bulgy world?!" Carl, Sheen, Libby and Cindy screeched.

"What?" asked Dib, not knowing.

In Sandy's 'dome, her, Patrick, Sam, and Tucker conflict then stop. They heard a boom from outside. It was Plankton demolishing the city!

"I am Plankton! Bow down to me!" he howled in a distance, crowing evilly.

"Who was that?" queried Sam.

"Sounds like Plankton!" said Sandy.

"Who's Plankton?" Tucker asked.

"An evil villain that was know of and his destorying Bikini Bottom! Ahh!!" Patrick screamed.

"Right." agreed Sandy.

"Maybe we can help." offered Manson.

"Yeah, we're more 'advanced'." Foley said, using air quotes.

"Sounds good to me!" Star said stupidly.

"Fine. But we y'all better hurry. Plankton his taking over really quick!" yells Cheeks.

"Where's SpongeBob? I'm scared!"

Danny is attacking as SpongeBob is shaken.

"You know you're not helping, are you?" Danny asks irrirated.

"Sorry." SpongeBob said nervously.

Plasmius blasts both and DannyBob are now surrounded.

"Surrender Phantom!" bawled Vlad.

"Never!" Danny yelled back.

"Go, go, go get away!" SpongeBob uses ghostly wail, knocking Vlad and transforming back to his human form. Soon he runs off. DannyBob lose their leg part.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know." he groans.

"You're still weak, aren't you?"

"No duh."

"Come on, we need to get back for Jimmy and Timmy.

Later the two are in the lab with the 10 year olds again. SpongeBob is still a little weak from the power, but is much better now.

"Why do you think that SpongeBob had it?" questioned Timmy to Danny.

"He's more and more becoming like me every minute." Danny said.

"I know the exact doy for when you two are gonna...you know. Tomorrow at sunset." said Jimmy.

"Great, more worrying."

Somewhere else in space, Zim got back to his universe. He was spying on the four by camera with Gir.

"So, those two humans and that replusive thing stopped that ghost/human thing? Well, I AM ZIM! I'll rule them with my iron fist! It's a good thing that the Dib-boy doesn't know about this." said Zim madly.

"Ooh, that guy has nice hair." Gir says dumbly, pointing at Jimmy.

"Be quiet! Ok, for once you're right. Now, I will destory them! And must figure out what's going on here before they do!"

The short Irken cackles as the screen goes black.

"Are we gonna get some nachos?"

* * *

CHAPTER 7: HUGE PLANKTON

Jimmy, Timmy, and DannyBob (hidden in a bag on a wagon) go into town. Everyone kinds looks at them weirdly as they pass by.

"You guys could've at least put in holes!" Danny from inside spoke.

"Sorry. Don't worry, I bet this whole universe connection thingy will end soon and you two will be back to normal...hopefully." said Timmy. Jimmy spots an object on the ground. It's a flat rock that had ancient writing, more like alien description. "What is that?"

"I do not know. I think this is a clue of what's going on here." replied Jimmy.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked. Again, a portal sucked them in and land underwater. Jimmy gave his Air Gum to Timmy and Danny while the three immediately chewed it in their mouths. SpongeBob knew this was... "Hey, I'm back in my world!"

"Like we didn't know." said Danny brief.

"Would someone mind then taking off my water helmet?

Timmy takes off his helmet. Suddenly, they heard disant screaming coming from Bikini Bottom. They saw a huge green figure with one eye crushing it.

"That looks like Plankton!"

"Who?" the rest questioned.

"A villian of mine. Come on, I'll explain more on the way!"

"Are you nuts? We can't go into that town looking like this!" Danny exaggerated.

"Uh, guys? NOW!" Timmy shouted.

"Fine, we'll go like this."

"What makes you say that?" asks SpongeBob.

Danny looks at him as the nicktoons head 'to Bikini Bottom. After that, the four see Plankton close, 10 times or more of his size.

"What happened to Plankton being so small?" wondered Jimmy.

"I don't know! He must have used something to get that huge!"

"Ok, DannyBob, you distract Plankton-"

"_Huge_ Plankton." Timmy corrected.

"-_Huge _Plankton to protect the city. Timmy and I will figure out a way to shrink him back down to size. Although, I need to get to a place that has a lot of gadgets and tools."

"Try Sandy! She lives at the treedome! Tell her that I'm a friend of you and this is an emergency!" offered 'Bob.

"It _is_ an emergency." said Turner.

"Come on, Timmy! Let's go!"

Jimmy grabs Timmy and flee off to Sandy's home. There, Sandy, Patrick, Tucker and Sam are ready to go.

"Come on! We need to go!" said Sandy impatient.

"No, not me. I just went." Patrick says.

"Not _that _kinda go!"

"There's a prob. We can't breathe in water." Sam said.

"Then go grab some helmets over there!"

"But my sweet, sweet technology will electrocute!" Tucker whined, holding his 'babies' out.

"I know what to do!" Patrick madly smashes all of Tucker's technology.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I hate you."

"Come on, Tuck!" Sam urged.

The four rush out as Timmy and Jimmy reach the dome. Jimmy opens the door, but the two get trembled by the others. Luckily, the door was opened.

"Neat!" said Timmy.

"Let's go and make us an invention!" shouts Jimmy. They go inside.

DannyBob fly up to Huge Plankton.

"Well, well, well. It it isn't SpongeBob attached to a ghost? It really makes you look very replusive." said Planktion.

"Yeah, we heard that a million times. Look you, stop disrupting this town or else!" demanded Danny.

"Like what? No one can stop me now!"

Tucker, Sandy, etc. made it to the scene carring weapons. They already see DannyBob attacking Plankton, but was heard to make out that it was really their friends attached.

"What is that?" Tucker questions.

"Yeah, it sure is creepy looking." Patrick agreed.

"There's no time for that!" snapped Sam.

"Or else I'll do bad, bad things." added Sandy.

"You go girl!"

SpongeBob sees a missle heading at them. He tries to move, but Danny wouldn't let him.

"SpongeBob, stop moving!" he orders.

"But, but..." SpongeBob stammered.

"Let's get something straight. I'm the leader. I know much more than you. And I know that..."

Before he can say another word, they landed on their backs. THUD!

"Dumb ghost! I'll rule the city!" Plankton laughs evilly then coughs and laughs again.

"Hey, don't forget about us!"

"Who said that?"

The voice came from Timmy once more. Jimmy has his invention in his hands. He focus on Plankton, making him shrink and make a squeaky sound. The boys stare at him angrily.

"So, I guess I have a lot to explain." Plankton said. Jimmy stomps him. "No, not the face!" he gets squished as Jimmy takes him off his shoe.

"Man, glad that's over." Jimmy said fine.

"But where's DannyBob?" asks Timmy.

Both look around while DannyBob lie in a different scene. Four shadows from smoke in the background come up. The smoke clears up and see Tucker, Sam, Sandy, and Patrick. All of them cough from it then stop.

"What was that?" said Sam.

"I don't know." responded Sandy.

Tucker looks down. "Um guys, what do you make of that?"

"it's completely replusive!" exclaimed Patrick.

The girls examine and are now shocked and confused to see their own friends like this.

"Danny?" Sam questions.

"SpongeBob?" said Sandy."

"In one body?" the boys finish.

DannyBob wake up.

"What was that? SpongeBob, why in the world did you..."

Danny was cut off. "I was trying to help. Look."

Fenton views the missile hit in their backs. Some blood and ectoplasm came pouring out. Still not noticing their friends in the background, they slowly walk away.

"I can't believe we just did that." said Sam sadly.

"How were we supposed to know?" Tucker offended.

"It was horrible!" Patrick sobs.

Jimmy and Timmy show up. They see the missile that hurt their new friends. Next Danny starts to change when he has his regular shirt on, but just half and SpongeBob as the white part of his shirt his gone into ghost costume form.

"Wow, are you guys okay?" asked Timmy.

"Mostly. I should have listened to SpongeBob. And, I'm sorry." Danny apologized to him.

"It's all alright. What time is it anyway?" said the sponge.

Jimmy checks his water. "7PM. We should get home."

"It it alright if we stay at one of your houses?" asks Danny.

"Stay with Jimmy's, his lab will be safe. I have enough problems of my own." responds Timmy.

"I know how you feel." he said to himself. SpongeBob heard what Danny said. What did it mean?"

Once again in the treedome...

"Gaz? Where are we now?" queried Dib.

"I donno. Looks like a treedome to me." said Gaz.

"Treedome. Hey, where's Zim and his robot?"

"Who cares?"

* * *

CHAPTER 8: FAIRIES AND GHOSTS DON'T MIX

The next day, DannyBob wake up inside Jimmy's lab. Jimmy and Timmy came down there to check on them.

"Good morning, you two. I hope you had a relaxing night." said Jimmy.

"Define relaxing." replied Danny.

"It was great for me." SpongeBob said, then groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" Timmy asked.

"Probably nothing."

"The missile." Danny sighs. "Question is, who did it?"

"We don't know, but we'll find out." answers Jimmy.

"Besides, we're like this team I never had." says Timmy.

"I'm down with that." agreed Danny. SpongeBob nods.

"Wanna go outside?" asks Neutron.

"Sure, but we better keep our profile low again."

"Ya know, it's a bizzare thing. It seems I don't need my water helmet anymore." SpongeBob chuckled.

"Maybe it was all that ghost energy from Danny and got into you." spoke Jimmy.

"Oh yeah, right."

As the four walked outside, they felt something strange in the ground. It began to rumble.

"What's this?" asks Timmy.

"I don't know!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Don't look at us, we're doing nothing." Danny offensed. Another vortex sucks them into Fairy World. Timmy was here many times, Jimmy was only here once. DannyBob haven't at all. "Where are we?"

"Fairy World." Timmy said.

"Fairy World? With real fairies?" hopes SpongeBob.

"Uh..."

"SpongeBob, everyone knows there are no such things as fairies." Danny stepped in.

"He's right. Timmy told me that these 'fairies' are just computer programs." said Jimmy.

"Right." Timmy chuckled.

"Then how in the world I feel we're being watched?" asks the sponge.

"We are not being watched. That's getting overrated anyway." responded Danny.

We cut to a control room that shows a huge, muscled man with white hair and camouflage vest watching them on screen. He zoomed a camera onto DannyBob.

"Yes, that replusive ghost will face the warth of us fairies, now they will surrender!" the figure laughs evilly.

In SpongeBob's world...

Dib is walking around in circles and Gaz is playing her game. He can't take the silence anymore. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! How long have we been in here?!"

"Four minutes." Gaz scoffed.

"Man, what's going around here???" His voice echoes.

Then, the two simblings hear the doorknob turning & hide near Sandy's portal. Sam, Sandy, Tucker, and Patrick return, still feeling horrible about their friends.

"I can't believe..."

"We know, we know." Sandy cut Tucker off.

"Well at least things can't get any worse." said Sam.

Dib jumps out from his place. "Look Gaz! A talking starfish and squirrel! More aliens! ALIENS!"

"Keep your mouth shut." she ignored.

Patrick screams. "Ahh! A big-headed kid! Get him!"

Star strangles Dib angered for no reason. The other three try to break it up as Gaz sits there, playing her Game Slave 2, snickering. Finally, Sandy and Sam are holding Patrick tightly and falls down. Dib gets up weakly. Gaz comes out where she was while Tucker just sits there like he watched a wrestling episode.

"Who are you people? And why did that starfish attack me?" Dib asked.

"Ignore him. He's stupid, just like Tucker." replies Sam.

"I'm right here you know!" Tucker said offended by the joke.

"Yeah...hi." she waves then turns to Gaz. "Are you goth?"

"No, punk." said Gaz. "Are you?"

"No, goth."

"As I was saying before, look, aliens!" says the older son of the Membrane family.

"We ain't aliens!" Sandy protested.

"Aliens? Where?" Patrick chattered his teeth.

"Oh, come on!" Dib moaned.

"Actually, they're just talking animals, big head." answers Manson.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!"

"Hey, take a look at the portal." Gaz said.

Sandy gasps. "My portal!" She exams it and sees it's badly wrecked, poor.

"That looks bad." said Tucker.

"Of course it's bad! My portal's been damaged! Kaput!"

"And we saw you fixing it." says Sam.

"Huh?" queried Patrick confused.

"We have this portal back home and we saw you working on that." Tucker admitted.

"I bet Zim is behind this! He's an alien! An actual alien!" Dib yelled.

"Who's Zim?" Tucker whispered to his 2nd best friend.

"I don't know, some guy from the comic book store?" Sam said back not sure.

"Listen, I need y'all of you to help me!" Sandy spoke. "You too big head!"

Dib groans. "It's Dib! DIB! And that's my sister, Gaz."

"Whatever." she replied.

"Come on, we need to know what's going on and fix my invention!" shouted Cheeks.

We cut back to Fairy World, with the main Nicktoons. They hear a BLAST and run & hide to see...

"Crocker!" Timmy and Jimmy said in unison.

"Who?" Danny and SpongeBob asked.

"Crocker! He's an old villain of mine that's kinda crazy about fairies." told Timmy.

"Ah ha!" said SpongeBob.

"But aren't real."

"Oh."

"Then how do you know him, Jimmy?" Danny asks.

"I visited here a long, long time ago." Neutron said back, not forgetting what happened.

Crocker is wearing the same costume from the first "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour". Only he had more powerful weapons in his hands.

"Finally! I can finally control all of Fairy World! And nothing will stop me now! Not even Timmy Turner or his fairy godparents. FAIRIES!" he yelled as he did his crazy gag.

"That guy IS nuts." said Danny.

"What do we do now?" questioned Timmy.

"Huddle up, you guys, 'cause I have a plan." Jimmy said with a solution.

Later, Fairy World looks very dark gloomy. Crocker has his face on everything since he has the power of the fairies, now his slaves!

"Ah yeah, it's good to be me. And once I get home, I will bring a real live fairy and show it to the entire world!" Crocker laughs.

"Hey Crock-butt! You can't catch me!"

"Huh, who said that? Don't just stand there, find whoever said it!" he commanded 2 fairies.

The strong fairies follow the voice. Then Timmy appears from the bushes. The fairies get mad and dive down to strangle him. But Turner just seems to sit there, plainly bored. He goes down and comes up Jimmy. When the other fairy dives down toward him, Timmy gets up too and Jimmy does not go down. This makes the fairies confused as the boys keep going up and down to distract. DannyBob fly and make a run for it. They're at a huge castle that says "Crocker Rules! Bow Down to Me!" with a picture of him.

"This must be the place." said Danny.

Both fly inside and finds themselves surrounded by a ton of fairies.

"Now what do we do?" SpongeBob asked. However the magical creatures look scared and frightened, so they scatter away.

"What was that about?"

"Yeah, we're not _that_ replusive."

"Don't remind me.

Crocker is sitting on his throne while two weak fairies are fanning him with leaves. One of the fairies was Binky. DannyBob barge in.

"Ah ha! There you are!"

"Surrender to us, you evil fiend." added SpongeBob.

Binky yelps. "A ghost! Everyone, run for your lives!"

The fairies escape from the castle as they hide somewhere else.

"You seemed to get rid of my army, huh?" said Denzel. "Well not me, whoever you replusively are. REPULSIVE! I mean...FAIRIES!"

"Dude, you have got to be one crazy fruit loop. Much crazier than my enemy." comments Danny.

"Be silenced!" The guys battle outside. Crocker throws a fireball at them, but Danny and SpongeBob phase through it. "Curses!"

"Oh yeah!" our good guys shouted. Next WHAM! BAM! BLAM! Crocker falls and loses.

"Ok, I surrender!" he bawled.

They take off the weaponry from him. Jimmy and Timmy arrive in time. The younger boys wrap up Crocker tightly.

"That was easy." Timmy said.

"Yep. I suggest this case closed." adds Jimmy.

Crocker stammers. "But...T-Timmy and y-you..." he faints.

"What was wrong with him?"

"I donno." Timmy shrugged.

"The weirdest thing was that all these 'fairies' were scared. They didn't even fight us." said Danny.

"They just left." says SquarePants.

"Maybe it's because you're really, really, replusive." everyone looks at Timmy. "What did I say?"

"I can explain."

"That voice...why does it sound so familiar?" wonders Jimmy.

"Who is it?" Timmy called.

"Is this another thing that you two know, but we don't?" questioned SpongeBob.

A fog clears away and shows Jorgen Von Strangle. "Yes, it I, Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe." he aims his wand at DannyBob. "You two have the right to be silent!"

"Whoa whoa! What did we do to you?" demands Danny.

Timmy breaks up. "Danny, is this true?"

"Of course not."

"Just what in the name of Neptune are you talking about?" SpongeBob asked again.

Jorgen sighs. "Fine, I'll explain. But you better listen good!

Begin flashback.

"It all started over 10,000 years ago. Fairies and ghosts were rivals...the worst in history! Then, one day, a ghost kidnapped a fiary and...murdered him. We fairies would never forget that day."

End flashback.

"So, who not do the same?!"

"Because, you'll be like that ghost!" answered SpongeBob.

"Oh very well, I can't destory with magic anyway. Let's fight, however!"

Danny groaned. "Oh man. Can this get any worse?"

Jorden vs. DannyBob begins. Jorgen turns SB's side into a bunny. While Danny still in position, he attacks Jorgen with ectoplasmic energy.

"This can be bad." said Timmy.

"Come on, Timmy, we need to help them." Jimmy said. Both run off leaving them. They bring out Crocker.

"Eh, what is this?" asks Jorgen noticing.

"DannyBob didn't do it!" Timmy shouts.

"He did." Jimmy pointed at Crocker.

"Huh?" Crocker said dazed.

"You! So you did this! You thought you can frame this ghost-sponge thing, huh? Well you can't fool me!" howls Jorgen.

"Actually, he did." Timmy corrected.

"Be quiet!"

He turns Crocker into a rabbit and turns SpongeBob back to normal.

"Ah, much better." said SpongeBob.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am. Some ghosts are nice." the big fairy admits.

"I'll...I mean we say." agreed Danny.

"Yes." said Timmy.

"Exactly!" finishes Jimmy.

From Jorgen's wand, he turns Fairy World back to normal again and everything is safe. Now, the fairies and the boys know how to trust on...(You know what happens) as it takes Jimmy, Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob back to Retroville. Looks like a happy ending. WRONG!

* * *

CHAPTER 9: CALAMITIOUS IN TOWN

"How many times do we need to come back here?" Danny irrirates.

"I don't know what keeps pulling us in here." said Timmy.

"I have some bad news. You guys only have two hours until sunset, until you...er...whatever." Jimmy reminded to DannyBob.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me." SpongeBob panics.

"Me too amigo." agreed Danny. Suddenly, the sponge's eyes turn green and the halfa's turn blue.

"There isn't much time! What kind of madman would do this? Can it get any worse?" Cosmo and Wanda's godchild calls out.

Jimmy's watch goes off and shows a screen of a short man in a red robot machine carrying a heavy sack of money. He laughs evilly. "Professor Calamitious!"

"Ah ha! Wait, what's he doing here?"

"He lives in this world, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

The teenager sighs. "Another villain. Let's go."

"Hey, that's supposed to be my line!" protests Jimmy.

"Come on, fudgehead!" SpongeBob said. Jimmy sighs as the four head to the bank. His enemy is there, taking over Retroville in his new robot. Nothing could possibly stop him now! "You have another plan?"

"Yes." Jimmy whispers the plan to his friends.

-------------

Dib, Gaz, Sandy, Patrick, Sam, and Tucker land in the subs of Dimmsdale.

"The design here and from Amity Park are similar." Tucker observed.

"Who cares!" sneered Sam.

"Dimmsdale, huh?" Dib read the sign like SB did.

"Hey, I know!" Patrick said sudden.

"What?" asks Gaz.

"Let's ask those people!" he pointed to various kids.

"I don't know..." everyone but Dib rush to them. "Why do I even bother? Hey, wait for me!"

Cosmo, Wanda, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby are still fighting since Chapter 2. Then they stop and breathe from talking and yelling too much.

"How long have we been aruging?" questioned Libby.

"I don't know, since yesterday?" Cosmo answered.

"Where's Timmy and Geek-Brain?" queried Cindy.

"Beats me. They were here just a few minutes ago." said Wanda.

"Girl, Timmy and Jimmy were gone _hours_ ago." Libby stated.

"But this doesn't make any sense. If Jimmy, Carl, Cindy, Libby, and I feel out of a vortex and then, we landed here..." Sheen pondered.

"What?" the rest asked impatient.

"I lost what I have."

"Great, just great." says Cindy sarcastically.

"Why thank you."

"I was being sarcastic, you moron!"

Carl points to some people heading their way. "Look over there!"

"Who are they supposed to be?" asked the smarter fairy.

"I don't know, I can't tell from here." Cosmo said.

"You forgot your contacts again, didn't you?"

"Right." he puts his contacts on. "Ahh, much better."

"Look, fairies! Real fairies!" spoke Dib.

"Dib, don't run so fast!" yelled Sandy.

"I can't run this fast with my technology!" Tucker added.

"Didn't Patrick destory it all?" Sam questions.

"Don't remind me."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Patrick butted in.

"This better be good...or else." said Gaz dryly.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Wanda inquired.

"REAL FAIRIES!" Dib blurts.

"Great, a mini Crocker." she thought.

"They're fairy programs, you big head...person!" bawls Cindy.

"My head's not big! Geez, what is wrong with everyone?!" the rival of Zim demands to the heavens.

"Hi there!" Patrick greets to Cosmo and Sheen.

"Hi!" Sheen replied.

"Hi!" increased Cosmo.

"Um, ding-dong!" Star said stupidly.

"Cookie!" said Cosmo random.

"Gum machine!" Sheen howls.

"Great, clash of the idiots." Gaz muttered.

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Tucker told.

"Like, whatever. You're blocking my view." he backs up from her.

"So, just who are you?" asks Libby.

We cut back to Retroville, and Jimmy's plan is in position. DannyBob appear behind the robot.

Danny whispers to SpongeBob. "On three. One...two...three!"

"Wait! Is it on three or before three?" SpongeBob asked confused.

Fenton gives a blank expression. "Just start!"

"Oh."

"Hey old machine! Fight us!" Danny yelled at the robot, ready to bring it on.

"What a very replusive thing you are. I can you for my experiments. Nothing can stop me now!" boomed Calamitious.

"Oh really?" Danny looks at his friend as he winks at him.

He got the point. "Yeah, you can't stop us with your robot...thingy."

"Too late. Now if you just hold still whatever you are." Calamitious said. The old man pulls out a claw out, but DannyBob dodge it by phasing. Then they do some karate chops on the 'bot. "Ha! That doesn't hurt a bit!"

Next the two give a glance at each other and use a giant ghost blast on the robot, in effect falls straight down.

"Ha! Who's the one hurt now?" snapped Danny.

"You are!" said SpongeBob.

"Man, who knew how hard it can be to take down a thing like that? Hmm, let's see if I press this!" thought PC and pushes a button and gives out a more bigger chuck of blast, while DannyBob fall too. Suddenly, SpongeBob's face is tanner and Danny's face is lighter.

"The effect! It's doing more & more!" exclaims Danny.

"I can feel it too." said SquarePants seriously.

"Dude I didn't say that."

"Um, I think you were supposed to."

"Be silenced!" Calamitious hushed.

The robot's claw grabbed DB. Since it was ghost proof, the two couldn't escape from it, no matter how hard they tried.

"Just...terrific." Danny moans.

"I wonder what's taking Timmy and Jimmy so long." said SpongeBob.

Cut to Turner and Neutron, in a bush. Jimmy has a gray machine that looks like a combo, but to stop the robot.

"Quick Jimmy, our friends are almost toast!" Timmy alarmed from seeing.

"Just one more attachment and...done. Timmy, fire the switch." said Jimmy.

"Ok!" Timmy pulls the switch but nothing happens. He does it again. Uh dude, is it not supposed to work?"

"Oh no! There's a piece missing! But it'll take too long to get it!"

"Hey, you're the genius! You're suppose to know everything!"

"Everything but this! And now, DannyBob are doomed before they had a chance." Timmy sobs a little and Jimmy puts his hand on his shoulder. "I know Timmy, I feel the same way."

Back to Danny and SpongeBob, and they're gonna about to be toasted.

"Danny, I think the plan backfired." said SpongeBob.

"Well duh, of course it backfired! Don't you even get it! We're doomed! We'll work for evil! We'll die from Calamitious." Danny sees that he's not listening to him, but looking at something else. "And you're not even listening to me."

The guy with holes points. "Look!"

Danny, Timmy and Jimmy see the figure.

"Up in the sky!" yelled Timmy.

"It's a bird!" guessed Jimmy.

"It's a plane!" SpongeBob said.

"It's...Dani?" questioned Danny.

"Who?"

"Forget what that guy is saying!" PC interrupted. "Now, I'll finally destroy you with my ray!"

"Destroy, destroy, destroy. What's up with you villains?"

"Who said that?"

"Right here!"

Teh voice turns out to be Dani, Vlad's evil clone however sided up with Danny. In ghost form, she took an enermous chuck than Calamitious and DannyBob's collided! The robot landed on the ground while DB escaped the claw that opened. Jimmy and Timmy enter.

"Guys, what happened?" Jimmy asks concerned.

"And what's with your faces?" said Timmy.

"The power, it's reducing more." Danny explains.

"Yep, who was that girl again?" tells SB.

"Dani!"

Danny pulls SpongeBob and flies to Dani. She collapsed on the ground and turned back human. Three out of four gasp.

"What was that?"

"The girl's a ghost..._and_ human?" questioned Jimmy.

"A hot human if you ask me!" said Timmy in awe.

"Oh vey."

"What happened?" Dani asked Danny and turns to SpongeBob. "Why is there a sponge attacked to you?"

"At least someone appreciates what I am." SS said.

"It's a long, long story." responded Danny.

"DannyBob, who's she?" queried Jimmy.

"It's Dani. With an 'i'. I'm Danny's clone but he can tell ya that some other time."

Timmy shakes her hand frequently. "Hi, I'm Timmy Turner. You can ignore the rest and pay attention to me."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"I'm Jimmy Neutron. As you can see, SpongeBob and Danny had been fused together..." he begins.

"Since yesterday..." Danny said.

"...And Timmy and I have been trying to figure this problem out..."

"But we went into our towns and tried to stop the villains." Timmy speaks.

"And that's a really long story." ends SpongeBob.

"Does that mean you're done?" Dani said asking.

"Yes." the four say.

"Dani, you seem more powerful than before." commented Danny.

"Before?" questioned SpongeBob.

"Your towns gave me more and more power. When I saw you BOTH in trouble, I couldn't resist but to help you guys." told Dani.

"But how did you get those ghost powers?" added Jimmy.

"That must be cool. I mean, if I had ghostpowers, it would be the coolest!" yelled Timmy.

"Trust me, it wouldn't." Danny said, knowing the feeling.

"You guys better find out what's going on around here. I'll see you and your other friends next time." Dani then whispers into Jimmy's ear. "For the record, I think you're kinda cute."

Jimmy slightly blushes as Dani goes ghost and flies away. The guys wave good-bye.

"Well, Dani is right. We need to find out what's going on here. Right Timmy? Timmy?" Jimmy sees that Timmy has a gazed look in his face. Hearts are in his eyes. Jimmy tries to snap him out of it. "TIMMY!"

"What? Did I miss something?" asked Timmy waking back into reality. Danny smacks his head as SpongeBob laughs. He says to Jimmy: "What did she say about me? Anything good?"

"Not really anything." Jimmy squirms.

A glowing light sucks them in.

"Not again!" yelled Danny.

"You can say that again." said SpongeBob."

"Ok..."

"Not really!"

"I wasn't gonna, you know."

* * *

CHAPTER 10: ZIM VS. JIMMY VS. UNITING

The four landed in a part of town they didn't know. Everything was all creepy and scary looking.

"Jimmy, where are we this time? I don't like it!" yelled SpongeBob.

"Yeah, everything is all...you know." said Timmy.

"Don't panic you guys, of course we do only have..." Jimmy checks his watch. "a half hour 'til sunset?!"

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys, having no idea what's gonna happen to me." Danny half lied.

"Yep, bye." added SpongeBob.

"Come on, it can't be that bad?" Timmy asked.

"What are you talking about? We're a freak! Geeks! Etc.!"

"Just look at us, they're correct. We ARE replusive. Those people who hit us with that missile hate us for life." Danny said sadly.

"That's not true," Timmy disagreed. "You guys make a great team, like Jimmy and I. Whoever hit you with that missile, we'll do the same to them."

"I agree with Timmy. It doesn't matter if you're a two headed ghost/sponge, a boy genius, or someone else that has an IQ of a four day popsicle, all that matters is that we have each other and we can take on anything!" Jimmy said firmly?"

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." SB cries.

"That's one good thing." Danny smiled.

"Sorry to ruin this touching moment, but I have to!" the voice cackles. "Gir, get them!"

"Gir?" the Nicktoons questioned. A small robot jumped out of nowhere and pounced on Danny, blocking his view.

"Get this thing off me!" he demanded.

"Don't worry Danny." SpongeBob said as he phases through Gir.

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem pal."

"Hey, where'd they go?" Gir looks from the ground and sees DannyBob. "Ahh, it burns!" he covered his eyes.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" the voice groans. Then it appears as an alien figure, they we know as Zim. Jimmy and Timmy have battled and saw aliens before, but Danny and SpongeBob haven't.

"Alien!" they scream.

"There is more life out there." said Danny.

"I'll handle this guy. Timmy, take DannyBob." Jimmy ordered.

"But..." Timmy started.

"Just take them!"

Timmy nodded, goes onto DannyBob and fly away. Jimmy and Zim look at one another with their eyes narrowed and fight. Someplace else, Cosmo, Wanda, Libby, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Sandy, Patrick, Dib, Gaz, Tucker, and Sam got to know each other and landed in the IZ world as well.

"I'm back home! How great to be alive!" shouted Dib.

"Don't you mean back in our design?" asks Gaz.

"Uh..."

"Cool! Look how awesome we totally look now!" Sheen said amazed.

"I can get used to this." agrees Sam.

Cosmo observes up from the sky. "Ooh, what's that? It looks like a two headed thing carrying a small buck-tooth pink hatted boy."

"Those contacts must be really helping you." Wanda spoke.

"No, that was just a guess."

"That was a STRANGE guess! Who knows what that could be?" inquirs Dib.

"Don't you guys hear screaming?" Libby asked.

The others hear it while DannyBob and Timmy come down really fast, but SpongeBob gets to fly low, still yelling. The rest couldn't believe what they saw.

"What the heck was that? It looked like Timmy." Wanda said.

"With Danny and SpongeBob attached." Sam told.

"Who? What are you guys talking about?" Dib questions.

"And what kind of name is 'SpongeBob'?" Gaz added.

Next they see Jimmy running while Zim is on his spider legs catching up to him.

"Zim! That was the alien, fighting some other...big headed...person."

"That was Neutron!" told Cindy him.

"MAKE IT ALL STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT! WHAT IS GOING ON, MAN?!" Carl panics and runs around until Sandy slaps him. "Thanks, I needed that." he falls.

"We gotta find out what!" Tucker said. The rest of the kids follow him and get up close to see Zim and Jimmy fighting. Jimmy lands on his back behind an old, wreaked building that was destoryed and sees Zim, laughing at him.

"Neutron!" Cindy shouted.

"Shh, we can't interfere." said Sandy.

"There he is, that's the alien!" Dib repeated.

"We get it, all right!" Sam said irrirated.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked Zim weakly.

"Foolish human. You think that you can defeat me? Zim, the world's evilest invader?" Zim questions.

"Uh, yeah."

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

"For one thing, I don't even know you. How can you know about me...Zim?"

"While working on my portal, I noticed something that has gone wrong, very, very wrong. Then when I went up into space, I seemed to 'watch' you and those other people. It's quite amazing really. You, another kid that almost looks like you, a two headed sponge n' ghost, have fought all the way through your enemies. But you forgot aboue ME!" Zim exclaims and takes out a knife. He grabs Jimmy by the shirt. "And, this time, you lose, Neutron!"

"You're right Zim. I didn't know I was thinking." Jimmy said softly. Zim was about to cut Jimmy in the neck but both hear a voice.

"Hey, let go of our friend, you alien!"

"Timmy?"

"Be silent, Earth-Geek! Now, where was I? Oh yeah." Zim takes the knife again.

"I know, I'll stop him with this!" Dib yelled while he pulls out a ray blaster.

"Dib, no!" Sandy called.

Sandy tries to stop him, but he hits the button and misses. It goes to DannyBob as sunset rolls down. The blast makes Danny and SpongeBob seperate again. Their DNA splits back into two.

Timmy lands on Zim as SpongeBob and Danny land one top of another. The knife sticks out of the ground, not through Jimmy. Their friends including Dib and Gaz were shocked what went going on in that witness.

Tucker and Sam grab Danny who's back human, Sandy and Patrick grab SpongeBob, Cosmo and Wanda grab Timmy, the rest take Jimmy, leaving only Zim behind as they walk away. After that Zim woke up and brings out a screen from his backpack to communicate with Gir.

"Gir, get over here now. I appear to be alive, but they aren't." Zim informed.

"Who's they?" asked Gir stupidly.

"Just get over here!"

"Okay dokey!"

Zim turns it off. "Robots these days."

* * *

CHAPTER 11: ALL ALIVE AND THE END

We cut to Jimmy's lab and Danny is the first to wake up. Then Timmy, Jimmy and SpongeBob in that order.

"Wow, I wish we can do that again!" said Timmy.

"Timmy!" Jimmy angrily glared at him.

"What?"

"Hey, where's that ghost kid?" SpongeBob questioned.

Turner turns to Danny. "Ahh, high schooler!"

"How am I more frightening than a ghost?" Danny asked.

"Many reasons."

Their friends with Dib and Gaz enter the lab.

"Timmy!" Wanda cried.

"Timmy!" said Cosmo.

"Cosmo! Wanda!" Timmy bawled.

"Carl! Sheen! Libby? Cindy?!" Jimmy said in surprise.

"Neutron!" yells Vortex.

"Jimmy!" Carl replied.

"Jimmy!" responds Sheen.

"Jimmy." said Libby.

"Sam! Tucker!" howled Danny.

"Danny!" Tucker said.

"Danny!" says Sam happily.

"Sandy! Patrick!" SpongeBob says.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy shouted.

"Cheese!" Patrick yelled dumbly.

The friends are now reunited while the Membrane kids watch them, hugging and such.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Gaz clutched her stomach.

"Somehow, I feel the same way." agreed Dib.

"You guys are alive!" Carl said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Timmy asks Dib.

"I'm Dib Membrane. That's my sister, Gaz." said he again.

"Touch me, and you'll be in a world of pain." Gaz threatens. Timmy slowly backs up from her. The four explain about what has happened in the last few days. About befriending and the villains mostly. This took about 2 1/2 hours, as said by the clock.

"So, what we are all saying is that in the last few days these strange things have been happening to us while we befriended people and fought bad guys?"

"Duh." replies Libby.

You know in the last couple of days, I realized something. That being attached to your opposite and hanging out with kids made me want to say this." Danny said.

"Just get it over with." Sam sighed.

"Ok, ok! Guys...I'm a halfa."

"What's a halfa?" Cosmo raised his hand.

"It mean's that Danny is half human, half ghost." Tucker explains.

"Ghosts and fairies used to be..."

"We just covered that." Timmy whispered to Wanda.

"Oh."

"Come on! If you're really a ghost, prove it." said Dib. Danny transforms slowly so everyone can catch his every move. "Oh man you are a ghost!"

"Technically I'm a halfa." Danny stated.

"Whatever."

"Who cares? No is gonna believe you anyway Dib." Gaz said.

"Hey, you're the ghost I've been attached to." SpongeBob finally noticed.

"Oh yeah, that was really hard to figure out." Sam said sarcastically.

"How did you two get combined anyway?" asked Patrick.

"We don't know. All that we can remember is a blue light and the next thing you know, BAM!" responded Danny.

"Like from Dib's ray blaster?" Sandy said. Everyone turns to Dib.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that my ray blaster can combine loosed halfas and sponges?" Dib offenses.

"You had that in there all along?" his sister wonders.

"Does that mean we can _please_ get back to our homes now?" Sheen said unwaitingful.

"Yes Sheen of course." Jimmy responds.

"And yet, I feel like we forgot two things." said Dib.

In Zim's ship, Zim and Gir are watching them again on a screen.

"Curse them all! I'll get them including that Jimmy and Dib! THEY WILL ALL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TODAY!!!" Zim roared.

"And two days ago." increases Gir.

"Be quiet! If there was just...

Zim stops as he gets sucked into a portal unexpectedly while Gir stands there then panics when the portal is gone. The answers to Zim's question happen when he comes out. We don't see anything expect for a white glowing light, that Zim sees only.

"Yes, this is just what I need." he smirks.

**EPILODUE**

Jimmy, Sandy, Dib, and Danny fix up their portals and Retroville, Dimmsdale, Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, and the IX are back to the way it was. These kids will never forget what happened when their towns collided. And I did leave out one thing...

"Hello? Anyone out there? I really need help." Squidward said inside the net in Dib's lab, weakly.

"Be quiet." Gaz sneeped outside.

"Ok."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for Squid fans the last part. Anyway I won't do a squeal 'cause we're gonna see the thing Zim sees in my fanfic Nicktoons Unite 4. So, hang on tight. Please R&R NO FLAMES I worked hard on this for days! School sucks. 


End file.
